The present invention relates to garment making, and relates more specifically to the practice of securing the paper pattern, known as a marker, to fabric in preparation for cutting.
In commercial garment-making, the operation of cutting the fabric into pieces for garments begins with spreading a bundle of fabric, one to 200 layers or plies thick, on a cutting table, which may be as long as 150 feet and is usually about 6 feet wide. Then a long paper pattern or marker is positioned on the top layer of fabric and cutting blades cut the layers of fabric along the lines printed on the front surface of the marker.
To assure accurate cutting the marker must not shift relative to the fabric. Garment markers have secured the marker to the fabric by stapling, but this may leave holes in the fabric. Sometimes adhesives are applied either to the marker or to the top layer of fabric immediately prior to placing the marker on the fabric, but the wet adhesive may damage the fabric. Another approach has been to utilize markers having a heat-sensitive backing which is activated by hot irons after the marker has been placed in position on the fabric. However, modern computerized marker layout devices often utilize electrostatic or photographic processes not compatible with heat-sensitive paper. For each of these methods of securing the marker, the labor required is extensive; eliminating part of this required labor could greatly lessen garment-making costs.